Typical touch-based devices, such as mobile devices, include a display in close proximity to a touch input sensor. In these devices, noise coupling between the display, touch input sensor, and various other components can affect the performance of the touch input recognition system. For example, switching of display pixels can generate noise that may affect devices that use electrical charge to recognize touch inputs. Some devices mitigate noise effects by increasing a voltage applied to the entire touch input sensor in order to increase the signal-to-noise ratio. Other approaches include measuring and filtering out ambient noise. However, devices employing these approaches still experience errors and other issues relating to touch performance, and the noise mitigation techniques they employ can consume significant amounts of power.